The desire to develop products which simultaneously clean and condition hair has long been present. While the desire has long been present, developing such products has presented innumerable problems. Generally the agents which condition hair best are cationic with one or more long fatty hydrocarbon chains. Hair being negatively charged will allow for the cationic portion to attach to the hair while the long fatty chain(s) provide for ease of combing and hair conditioning.
Cationic materials generally cannot be used with good cleaning anionic surfactants and still deliver good hair condition. This meant that other surfactants such as nonionics, amphoterics and zwitterionics were examined by workers in the field. Many of these efforts are reflected in patents issued in the conditioning shampoo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,348, Nov. 19, 1974 to Hewitt discloses conditioning shampoos containing betaine, cationic and amine oxide surfactants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,452, Oct. 10, 1972 to Olson et al discloses shampoo compositions similar to those in Hewitt. Another patent to Hewitt is U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,559, Aug. 28, 1973 disclosing shampoos containing a tertiary amine oxide, a higher alkyl betaine and a soap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,312, July 2, 1974 to Sato discloses shampoos containing a quaternary ammonium salt, a betaine and an additional additive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,991, Nov. 9, 1961 to Gerstein discloses shampoos containing amphoteric surfactants and quaternary ammonium compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,310, Mar. 21, 1978 to Ng et al discloses shampoos containing an amphoteric surfactant and a cationic resin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,679, Jan. 2, 1979 to Tsutsumi et al discloses shampoos containing a phosphoric acid ester salt and a betaine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,903, Nov. 4, 1980 to Lindemann et al discloses shampoos containing a mixture of an amido betaine and a phosphobetaine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,538, Jan. 27, 1981 to Barker discloses a conditioning shampoo containing a betaine, a polypropoxylated quaternary ammonium chloride surfactant and gum arabic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,728, Oct. 13, 1981 to Vanlergerghe et al discloses shampoos containing a cationic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactant and a diol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,335, May 11, 1981 to Su et al discloses a shampoo composition containing a betaine, an amine oxide and a polymerized quaternary compound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,634, Jan. 1, 1980 to Kennedy et al discloses shampoos containing a betaine and a bisquaternary compound.
While the above described references disclose compositions containing components of the type used in the present compositions, they do not teach or suggest totally satisfactory answers to the questions of good cleaning, conditioning and stability (freeze thaw). It is believed that good cleaning with quaternary compounds is in part dependent on limiting the reacting of the quaternary with the fatty acids in sebum.
In addition the references fail to teach or suggest combining betaine surfactants of the type disclosed herein with quaternary ammonium compounds.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide hair conditioning shampoo compositions which provide good cleaning and conditioning. The good cleaning relates to improved sebum emulsification as well as good lather.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide shampoo compositions containing particular betaine surfactants and quaternary ammonium compounds.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios herein are by weight.